Our Honey Moon Day
by ukkychan
Summary: Sequel to If I let u go from rated T. Enjoy the M rating now xD re-edit. Slight : Renji/Ichi.


GrimmIchi Fanfic. Sequel from "If I Let You Go"

Brought to u by : Regina Tomoe-chan desuuuuuuu 3  
Rated : M  
Warning! Warning! X3

* * *

Norway, Pasific Hill. Sebuah hotel berbintang lima, kamar no 006 lantai 35, suit room.

"Grimm..."

"Hmm?"

"Bangun, Berat..." keluh Ichigo yang saat ini sedang berusaha menyingkirkan semenya dari atas tubuhnya.  
"Tidak mau," jawab Grimmjow semakin erat memeluk sang uke yang menurutnya sangat lucu dengan muka baru bangun tidurnya. Semakin Ichigo merengek minta dilepaskan, maka semakin keraslah keinginannya untuk 'menghabisi' ukenya itu.

Tubuh Grimmjow yang saat ini memeluknya erat itu memang tidak di pungkiri lagi super duper sexy. Dengan six pack yang dimilikinya dan semua bagian tubuhnya yang super maskulin bagaikan tubuh model pro, Ichigo bukanlah tandingannya. Well, semenya itu kan memang singer dan model pro kok. Jadi ya wajar saja. Dibandingkan Grimmjow, tubuh Ichigo itu bisa dibilang raping. Bukannya ramping karena kurang makan, tapi karena hampir seperti body perempuan. Pinggangnya ramping namun masih terlihat sedikit maskulin dengan six pack yang tidak begitu terlihat. Kakinya panjang seperti model. Ugh, Karin dan Yuzu saja iri karena kakak "laki-lakinya" itu memiliki body yang di idamkan wanita. Kulitnya berbanding terbalik dengan Grimmjow yang putih. Ichigo memiliki kulit sedikit kecoklatan. Bibirnya pun kecil dan tipis, membuat Grimmjow tidak akan tahan kalau tidak menciumnya sehari saja. Dengan banyaknya perbedaan itu, namun kini mereka berdua adalah satu kesatuan yang saling melengkapi. Ingat? Mereka baru saja menikah.

"Grimmmmm, bangunnnn, aku lapar," rengek Ichigo yang kesekian kalinya.  
Kali ini Grimmjow memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Sebenarnya dia juga lapar, tapi memeluk Ichigo itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada makan. Tapi kalau dia tidak makan nanti dia tidak ada tenaga untuk melakukan 'itu' malam harinya. Dengan perlahan, ia bangun dari atas Ichigo dan membiarkan ukenya bangkit dari tempat tidur.  
"Aku mau mandi dulu sebentar, kalau kau sudah lapar sekali lebih baik kita order saja bagaimana?"

"Hmm, tidak masalah. Biar aku yang menelpon," jawab Grimmjow seraya mengambil I-phone dari bawah bantalnya dan menelpon salah satu kontak food delivery yang ada di handphonenya.

XDXDXDXD

Setelah sarapan, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Kebetulan udara saat itu sedang bersahabat. Spring! Udara yang paling hangat dan cocok untuk hang out atau ngedate. Untuk menikmatinya, biasanya para pasangan itu berjalan kaki sambil lihat-lihat pemandangan kota. Apalagi norway, dengan negara yang masih berbentuk kerajaan, rumah-rumah dan jalan-jalan disana masih seperti eropa jaman dulu. Jadi walaupun tidak pergi ke tempat wisatanya, hanya dengan berjalan-jalan biasa juga sudah menghibur hati. Namun, mungkin memang dasarnya Grimmjow yang sudah menjadi tuan muda dari semenjak ia dikandungan ibunya, kini mereka berjalan-jalan menggunakan mobil sport warna hitam yang mahalnya ga ketulungan (?) untuk menikmati suasana kota. Awalnya, Ichigo tidak mau dan ngambek -untuk kesekian kali di hari itu- agar mereka berjalan kaki saja. Namun dengan satu ciuman dari semenya, ia tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah berada di dalam mobil dan siap berangkat.

'Dasar Grimmjow, memang minta dipukul dia nanti!' hati kecilnya menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan.

Grimmjow yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan raut wajah Ichigo tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia memang senang sekali menjahili uke-nya. "Ichi,"

"Apa?" jawabnya cuek.

"Jangan ngambek begitu dong. Kau tau kan kalau aku ini mementingkan keselamatan kita. Kau tau aku ini artis beken dan populer, jadi mungkin saja ada stalker yang mengikutiku kesini dan kemungkinan dia pasti mengambil fotomu juga. Mending kalau hanya foto, kalau dia menyakitimu bagaimana?" ucap Grimmjow panjang lebar dengan kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan sambil terus mengemudi.

"Yah, ngomong aja terus. Ga ngaruh sama aku tau!" kali ini Ichigo memanglingkan mukanya ke arah jendela sambil berdengus kesal.

"Ya ampun, so sweet banget sih manggilnya 'aku'," sambil meniru gaya Ichigo saat mengucapkan kata 'aku' Grimmjow terus mengisengi Ichigo.

"Grimmjow! Kau ini..." geram dengan ulah seme-nya Ichigo pun memukul lengan Grimmjow keras. Walaupun tidak meninggalkan luka namun cukup bikin nyut-nyutan.

"Aduh! Ichi, kau tau aku sedang menyetir kan? Sakit tahu," gerutu Grimmjow yang saat ini menyetir hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Biarin!"

XDXDXDXD

Selama beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka samai disebuah pantai yang anehnya sepi dari kerumunan orang. Ya iyalah, mereka datang saat weekday dan Grimmjow memang suka tempat-tempat sepi agar punya waktu berduaan bersama Ichigo. Baginya, diikuti fans ataupun bekerja menjadi artis sudah cukup membuat kupingnya budek. Yah, dimana-mana bukannya sudah biasa kalau tuan muda suka kedamaian dan tempat yang damai, tentram, sunyi, senyap, zzz (author tidur).

Duduk di bawah pohon kelapa, mereka berdua bersantai ria sambil menikmati hembusan angin dan minuman yang sudah dipesan. Ichigo menyenderkan dirinya ke pundak Grimmjow dan hampir tertidur kalau bukan karena tangan Grimmjow yang bertualang di punggungnya.

"Grimm,"

"Hmm?"

"Tangan,"

"Tangan?"

SLAP! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Grimmjow. Sial sekali ia hari ini. Mungkin karena di mobil tadi ya. Ichigo itu bisa berbuat diluar yang kalian bayangkan karena wajahnya yang manis dan unyu-unyu (?) yang bikin cowo ataupun cewe meleleh dibuatnya dan meng-iya-kan apapun perkataannya. Namun dibalik itu semua, dia bisa lebih kasar dari seekor kucing betina yang sedang mengamuk. Walaupun Grimmjow bisa dengan mudahnya menangkis serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan Ichigo namun ia tahu kalau uke-nya itu sangat sayang padanya. Dan dia begitu karena dia itu tsundere. Begitulah menurut Grimmjow.

"Grimm, aku mau beli pepsi di kedai sebelah sana," sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai kecil, Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. "Kau mau apa?"

Sebenarnya Grimmjow ingin bilang kalau dia saja yang pergi, tapi mengingat tamparan tadi ia jadi ragu. "Ah, aku juga sama. Oh iya, kalau ada makanan belikan juga ya, apa saja," jawabnya seraya memberikan uang pada Ichigo.

"Okay, tunggu disini," sambil tersenyum ia mengambil uang yang diberikan Grimmjow kepadanya dan berlari kecil ke kedai yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempatnya bersantai.

Sesampainya disana, Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam kedai dan mengambil beberapa minuman dan makanan yang ia butuhkan sebelum berjalan ke tempat kasir untuk membayar. Beberapa kali memanggil kasir yang awalnya tidak berada di tempat, muncullah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah panjang terurai dengan banyak tatto di tubuhnya dan memakai yukata pendek serta membawa kipas. Terlihat ia berjalan perlahan mendekati mesin kasir sambil terus tersenyum kepada Ichigo.

"Hey, cantik, hanya ini yang beli?" sapanya pada Ichigo.

Menahan amarah karena dipanggil cantik, Ichigopun sedikit memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. "Iya, jadi totalnya berapa?"

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar," pemuda berambut merah itu pun seperti asyik menggunakan mesin kasir dan menghitung jumlah total belanjaan Ichigo. "Semuanya 150 kroner,"

Mengambil uang yang berada disakunya, Ichigo kemudian menyerahkan 200 kroner kepada penjaga toko tersebut. Masih dengan senyuman, si penjaga toko kemudin masuk kedalam kedai sebentar untuk kemudian keluar lagi dan berkata "Maaf, kotak uangnya berada di bawah sebuah kotak besar. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menggambilkannya? Jadi aku bisa memberimu uang kembaliannya,"

"Oh, tentu,"

Dengan lugunya, Ichigo mengikuti pemuda tersebut kedalam toko dan membantu mengangkat kotak uang yang berada di bawah sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkan costumer begini," ucap si penjaga toko sembari mengambil uang kembalian.

"Tidak masalah," balas Ichigo dengan senyum.

"Ini kembaliannya,"

"Terima ka-"

XDXDXDXD

Grimmjow yang sedari tadi duduk manis menunggu kekasinya kini mulai merasa kesal dan panik. Masa sih cuma beli begituan saja sampai selama ini. 'Apa aku susul saja ya si Ichigo?' tanyanya dalam hati.

XDXDXDXD

Terseyum sinis, si penjaga toko mejatuhkan Ichigo kelantai tatami dibawahnya dan menindihnya. Tangan Ichigo sudah tertahan di belakang badannya. Dengan posisinya yang memunggungi si penjaga toko, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Mau apa kau? Kau ini siapa?" teriak Ichigo mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku Renji dan aku menginginkanmu,"

"Lepaskan!"

"Percuma saja melawan, aku malah lebih suka kalau kau melawan sexy,"

Merasa jijik dengan kata-kata yang diketahuinya bernama Renji ini, Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya agar nafas Renji yang sedar tadi terasa di telinganya tidak dirasakannya lagi.

"Aah, menyerah ya?"

"Idiot! Aku akan menendangmu dan menghabisimu saat kau lengah! Aku tidak akan memaafkan-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, celana boxer Ichigo beserta celana dalamnya di tarik kebawah dan di lempar entah kemana di ruangan itu. Mengetahui niat Renji yang pastinya tidak baik ini Ichigo pun berteriak. Namun beberapa saat ia berteriak, sesuatu mengganjal mulutnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan ada celana dalamnya yang dimasukkan paksa ke dalam mulutnya sehingga ia tidak bisa berteriak lagi.

"Sudah kubilang percuma kan, honey," ucap Renji sambil mengelus bokong mulus Ichigo. "Lembut sekali," sebuah ciuman mendarat di salah satu bokongnya. "Kau ini laki-laki, tapi kulitmu lebih mulus dan halus dibanding wanita," kali ini Renji mengikat tangan Ichigo dengan obi miliknya.

"Mmm!" teriak Ichigo yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar siapapun kecuali orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Memposisikan tubuh Ichigo menjadi menungging, Renji merasa lebih mudah untuk menyentuh setiap inci tubuh pria di depannya ini dengan mudahnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya di sela-sela kaki Ichigo yang memang mengangkang dengan pantat berada tepat di depan wajahnya, ia mulai membuka pantat Ichigo dan menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Oh my baby, so sweet. Lihat lubangmu yang berwarna pink ini. Ingin sekali ku kecup dan kuciumi lalu kujilat sampai basah,"

Seiring dengan perkataannya, Renji pun melakukan apa yang dikatakannya pada Ichigo. Ia mencium, menghisap dan menjilat lubang Ichigo sampai pemuda yang sedang di service itu mengeluarkan cairan putih dari penisnya. Tidak, Ichigo tidak begitu saja keluar saat itu juga namun ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama kalau si Renji brengsek ini terus memperlakukan lubangnya seperti itu. Wajahnya bukan hanya memerah karena malu dan menahan hasratnya untuk keluar tapi juga kesal ia tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong kepada semenya di luar sana. Oh god! Ichigo berharap ada keajaiban dan Grimmjow segera datang ketempatnya sekarang juga sebelum pemuda pervert ini melakukan lebih jauh lagi.

"Mmmnnn! Nggh!"

Si pemuda bernama Renji itu sekarang sedang asyik menjilati bagian dalam lubang pantat Ichigo. Tidak lupa ia juga memberikan pijatan pada kejantanan Ichigo dengan tangan satunya yang masih menganggur. Hal ini terus dilakukannya selama beberapa menit sampai Ichigo ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya dan ditahan oleh Renji yang melingkarkan jemarinya di bagian bawah penisnya.

"Ngggghhh!"

"Jangan buru-buru sexy," senyumnya sinis saat ia menyelusupkan jari tengahnya yang sudah dibasahi saliva ke lubang Ichigo dan menusuk dalam menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuat tubuh Ichigo mengejang. "Aaah, disini ya," senyumnya menahan tawa melihat mangsanya mengejang nikmat. Hanya dengan satu jari, Renji memutar-mutar jarinya di dalam sana tepat di prostat Ichigo membuat pemuda itu melenguh dan menggelinjang kenikmatan. "Yessss, seperti itu. Enak kan?"

"Hmngggg! Nggh!"

Saat hasratnya ingin keluar, Ichigo mendengar sebuah pintu keras terbuka dan suara seseorang menabrak tembok dengan keras. Tubuhnya terjatuh kesamping dengan lemahnya.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo mengenali suara itu dan benar saja, saat ia mendongak keatas, disana ada Grimmjow , semenya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"COWO BRENGSEK!"

Suara pukulan ataupun tendangan berkali-kali terdengar di ruangan itu. Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kondisinya masih terikat dan memang Grimmjow adalah pemegang ban hitam karate dan tae kwon do. Kalau dia sudah marah, dia bisa saja membunuh orang dengan mudahnya namun saat ini dia berharap kalau Grimmjow tidak berbuat sejauh itu dan cepat melepaskan dirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai pemuda yang bernama Renji itu tidak sadarkan diri dengan muka babak belur dan tubuh yang untungnya masih utuh namun 'agak' retak disana-sini. Grimmjow pun kemudian melepaskan ikatan Ichigo dan membuka sumpalan mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ichi?" tanyanya sambil menahan amarah melihat sang uke yang tidak berdaya.

"Grimm, panas,"

"Panas?"

Awalnya ia tidak mengerti maksud Ichigo, namun saat Ichigo menunjukkan jarinya ke sesuatu yang masih berdiri di bagian bawahnya barulah Grimmjow mengerti. Ukenya ini masih belum bisa keluar dari tadi. Sialan si rambut merah!

Membuka celananya dengan cepat, Grimmjow yang sedari tadi sudah menegang melihat Ichigo dengan kondisi yang basah itu langsung membaringkan Ichigo perlahan agar punggungnya tidak sakit dan memasukkan penisnya dengan cepat ke lubang Ichigo.

"Aaaah, Ichi, basah sekali," eluhnya kenikmatan saat lubang Ichigo meremas barangnya.

"Hmmm... Hnggh..."

"Ichi, dia tidak..hnggh memasukkan..kan?" tanya Grimmjow bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat dan memijat-mijat kejantanan Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak, C-Cuma jari dan Ahhhh! Lidah!" ia kalungkan tangannya di leher Grimmjow dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Karena Ichigo sudah mendapat stimulasi di awal maka tidak lama baginya untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya. Grimmjow pun mempercepat sodokan dan kocokannya pada kejantanan Ichigo.

"Grimmjow!"

"Ngghh!"

Keduanya kemudian keluar bersamaan dan Grimmjow langsung mengeluarkan miliknya saat ia yakin sudah mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam.

XDXDXDXD

"Sudah kubilangkan! Banyak yang menginginkanmu! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak datang hah?"

Ichigo terdiam di depan Grimmjow. Ia tahu kalau semua ini memang salahnya. Tapi situasinya saat itu kan memang seperti wanita yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Siapa tahu kalau si penjaga toko itu adalah seorang pervert. Dan kali ini, kemarahan Grimmjow bukan main-main. Ia tidak berani menatap Grimmjow pada saat seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk menyesali perbuatannya.

Grimmjow memang kesal. Melihat pemuda lain melakukan hal itu pada Ichigo. Lagi pula Ichigo bukan pemuda lemah yang bisa begitu saja dijatuhkan. Namun memang dasarnya manusia, pasti ada titik lemahnya juga.

"Haaaaaaah, tidak ada gunanya aku marah padamu,"

Ichigo mendongak merasa Grimmjow akan mengambil keputusan terburuk untuk kejadian kali ini. "Grimm-"

"Jangan lepas dari sisiku lagi lain kali. Atau aku akan mengikatmu dirumah dan tidak membiarkanmu keluar satu langkahpun. Mengerti?" memeluk Ichigo erat, Grimmjow mengelus rambut oranye milik uke-nya. Dia tidak menyalahkan Ichigo atau siapapun. dia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi Ichigo disaat genting.

Menerima perlakuan selembut ini, Ichigo berjanji dia tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Ia balas memeluk Grimmjow dan mencium pipi semenya. "Terima kasih, suamiku." Ucapnya seraya memberikan senyuman manis.

"Kembali kasih, Ichi,"

Satu kecupan di birbirpun mengakhiri hari mereka yang pastinya akan mereka kenang walaupun tak seindah hari-hari yang akan mereka sambut esok.

The end

XDXDXDXD

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa :DDD bagaimana?

Reviw please


End file.
